Lucio Vitali
Lucio Vitali (better known as Lux) is an independent Dragon Diviner that is in search of his long-lost mother. Personality Lux is rather quiet and keeps his cool, but hardly shows off any emotions other then neutrality. He can be viewed as cold, but is always hopeful and positive, even it his face doesn't show it. He can be gullible and easily tricked, but Lux always looks for the good in people. He is also very naive, and trusting. Lux can be a little violent, a trait he picked up from his animal companions, and protective. He can be clueless, but is always kind. He also happens to be vegetarian and defense animals strongly. Known Attacks/Abilities * Light/Heavenly Purge: Light wraps around Lux, forming a cocoon, before exploding with solid light beams that blind and hit others. During this time, his feathery wings can be seen. * Healing/Bell Gift: Lux makes a sound like a bell, the tinkling sound. All allies are healed for half their HP and Energy. * Light + Healing/Resurrection Light: A healing spell that sacrifices the user's energy to heal a comrade back to full health and energy. Only used in emergency. Background Born to an unknown woman, Lux had been in the care of his father, Zhulong, dragon diety of light. Lux had grown without the knowledge of humans, and his father raised him as a human male. Zhulong did not exactly raise him, but more of threw him to the jungles when he was old enough to be able to survive on his own. Zhulong sought for entertainment, and his son was giving it to him, by showcasing his survival skills and adaptability. Lux, named after his mother Lucia, was only 6 then. He didn't dare to kill animals, but his innocence won animals over, and he made friends with the animals. They taught him how to survive, and showed him the best food spots, and Lux entertained his father. When Lux was 10, he discovered his affinity with light, and started to practice using it, but he failed rather badly. The animals told him of a weapon that can be used, maybe to help him. They gave him a wooden sword, and watched as Lux practised swordsmanship, and he learnt to channel his power into turn wooden sword. Soon, he was using weapons as a way of using his Akehura. He grew better, and learnt spells, though his own practice. When one of his friends were injured badly, Lux healed him by accident. Lux, shocked, realized his potential, and started to create spells that can help his friends. He wasn't useless after all. He had a growing fear that he had been a burden to his friends. The animals made a book for him, allowing Lux to write in his spells into the book, so he could remember his spells. He also realized that his ears had disappeared, only to be replaced by the tufts on his head. His hearing sharpened, and his sense of smell grew extremely strong. His vision was sharper, and his endurance grew stronger each passing day, and it showed when he battled larger animals, like bears. He had gained a dragon's vital senses, sight, smell, hearing and endurance. With his new power and weapons, Lux started to train using both items, till he was 14. He had grown used to his power then, and had learnt to use light as a way of shifting items, as well as a solid/liquid. He could enhance them, and explode a certain area. He could make solid light, and his tome was thick with spells. During that time, Zhulong came to speak to his son, directing him towards the town. Telling him to leave behind the forest, to enter a new domain. His mother was somewhere there, he had said. Lux, who remembered nothing of his mother but her soothing voice and him calling out to her as she left his side forever, was excited, and wanted to leave. The animals, saddened, gave him gifts. Clothes, food, and a certain hilt. The shiny metal was perfect for reflecting light, and it also absorbed light to manifest a blade. Thanking them, Lux set out to find his mother, and discover new things. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dragon Diviner Category:Independent Diviner Category:Diviner Category:Schizune Weaver